Autonomous underwater vehicles (AUVs) are normally launched into the water from a surface support vessel by a simple wire hoist. The AUV does not have an umbilical, and thus there are no hard wire/live links with the vehicle, which can be used to facilitate the launch and recovery process to and from the vessel. Once an AUV has been lowered from the deck of the support vessel to the water surface, the AUV is manually released from the hoist so it can then submerge and accomplish its mission. The hoist line is manually attached to the AUV for recovery to the deck after the mission.
Both launch and recovery to and from the vessel are difficult in rough weather.